Proof
by vaelet
Summary: A minor rewrite of the ending scene to Laika's newest film, "The Missing Link."


**Warning: the following fanfic contains spoilers to Laika's latest film "The Missing Link." Do not read this fic if you haven't seen the movie yet and don't want to be spoiled. Seriously, go watch the movie first before diving deep into these spoilers! Anyway, with that out of the way…**

**So I saw this film on April 20 and boy, was it amazing! I loved the story, the characters, the humor- just everything about this movie was fantastic and I adore it. Adelina and Susan have to be my favorite characters by far, and I like the former's relationship with Sir Lionel a lot… just the tension… the audacity Laika had… so of course it's my new OTP, and what better way to pay tribute to a new ship than to write something for it? So here you have it, the first Missing Link fic to come out after the film's release.**

**I hope it's good enough for your tastes, and I apologize if the wording or some of the quotes are wrong since I saw it a week ago so it's kinda fresh in mind. Now, enjoy~**

* * *

The journey Susan, Lionel and Adelina had embarked on together had been quite the long, difficult one. Not only did they face that bounty hunter that Lord Piggot-Dunceby had sent, but also the pompous arse himself. There were also the yetis who despite being distant cousins of Mr. Link's, decided that their disdain towards mankind extended to him due to his close interactions with humans– they even went as far as to throw the trio in a pit until their final days, which luckily never came as they escaped. There was also the case of them nearly plumetting to their deaths like Piggot-Dunceby had after smashing the ice bridge with his rifle and when Stenk tried to loosen their grip on the remaining edge, but they had worked together and got out of that mess alive.

And now, they were on a boat at the port of London, England. Susan was dressed up in his fancy yellow suit, complete with a green bowtie and a brown hat that rested on the top of his head. He might not have gotten to be a part of yeti society, but he _did_ have something that was much better – the position of being Lionel's new partner in investigations.

Yes, that was right – Lionel had appointed Susan as his new assistant. After climbing back up onto the edge of the ice bridge, there had come the question of what would happen next. Susan's response had been one of uncertainty, but Lionel, on the other hand, had his own idea.

_"Well, turns out I'm on the look for a new valet," _had been the explorer's words, before Adelina coughed and elbowed him, correcting him.

_"Partner."_

_"Err, partner." _They had both smiled at Susan. _"You wouldn't happen to know anyone, would you?"_

Susan hadn't caught on right away, offering to find one for the explorer until Lionel stated that he meant him. The look on Susan's face when he heard those words – he'd been more happy and thrilled than a child at the park.

Looking back on that memory, Adelina smiled a little, before she then giggled as Susan kissed her hand. They had all come a long way, but now... now was the time they must part ways. Susan and Lionel would go on their own adventures, travelling the world and searching for creatures – not so they could become a part of some posh, elite group, but because they wanted to.

"You have seen the world," she said with fondness. "Remember every moment of it, Susan."

Behind her stood Lionel, who had a bit of a smirk on his face as his arm leaned against the railing of the ship. "And you, Adelina?" he asked expectantly, standing up straight. "What did you see?"

Adelina turned to him, looking at him for a moment.

In the beginning, she hadn't been too keen on him. She had her reasons not to be, what, with their past together... they'd once been a couple and she had loved him more than the moon had loved the sun, more than the sky had loved the ocean, yet she didn't feel like she was an equal to him. He might have said he loved her, but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most, which eventually led to her breaking it off between them. If he wasn't going to be there for her, then _fine._ She'd just have to find someone who would treat her as his equal, and she did find that someone... in his past partner, Aldous.

This drove a wedge between the three, with Lionel not attending Aldous' funeral all due to his past relationship with the latter's wife... which infuriated Adelina, leading to her confronting Lionel when he tried taking his former partners' map. In the end, they made a compromise: she would allow Lionel and Susan to use the map, but only _if_ she accompanied them to Shangri-La, and so it was agreed on.

During the adventure, she and Lionel had some rather... _close_ encounters, to put it lightly. There was so much tension between them – on the boat, he had stumbled forward into her arms as the ship rocked, leaving them to hold on each other for a while until she talked him into speaking with Susan. Then, there was that one instance in the jungle of India where they reminisced the old times they'd had together, before they almost kissed, only for Lionel to get hit by a branch before their lips could meet.

But those encounters had been shoved aside the moment the trio had been thrown into the yetis' pit. After seeing Susan so distraught from being spurned by the family he though would accept him, anger had welled up in Adelina. She couldn't help it- she just felt so _angry _at Lionel for focusing so much on gaining the approval of men who didn't even care for his mere existence. She'd been so mad that she even confronted him…

_"These men do not like you, they do not respect you, they do not believe the things that you believe! So why, _why_ do you wish to be one of them?"_

_"Be- because… because they said I couldn't," _had been his response.

She'd realized then that there was one thing Susan and Lionel had in common, and that was their wish to belong in societies that would never accept them.

_"You and Susan are not different at all, wanting to belong in all the wrong places…"_

_"You could never understand."_

She'd given him a glance, before scoffing at that. _"You know something, Lionel? All this time, I'm thinking you care more about these legends you chase than you do about people, but I'm wrong – there's only one legend Sir Lionel Frost really cares about!"_

It had taken him a while to guess what she meant, thinking she was talking about unicorns until it finally hit him that she meant _him._

_"You are never interested in anyone but yourself and yet, you are surprised that you always end up alone."_

_"You have me wrong. I am… better than you think I am."_

_"Prove it. You talk about proof, but all you offer are words. Where is this great man, Sir Lionel? Where is the proof of him- where is the proof of his worth? I think perhaps the great Sir Lionel Frost… is a myth."_

She had demanded proof from him, and… that was exactly what he did. He gave her proof.

He offered his hand out to Susan and helped him get back up on his feet, telling him that it was time to settle their debt. He'd said he was a man of his word and he would take him to the place where he belonged, which was not in the yetis' valley.

It surprised her to have heard those words, to see just how selfless Lionel had acted. It was like she was seeing a completely different man as opposed to the same man she met and dated years ago.

But the proof didn't end there- oh no, on the contrary; the explorer kept proving himself by denouncing Lord Piggot-Dunceby's pride after he mocked him, saying he no longer wanted to be a part of said society, stating that he'd rather believe the world shaped them instead of some elite club or status. He even defended Susan when Dunceby called him a 'thing', saying his friendship was a far better prize than a fellowship with the society and that Susan was more of a man than any of them could ever dream of being.

In that moment, Adelina had seen proof- proof that her former lover had changed, proof that he didn't care only about himself and that he cared for others, proof that he was _changing, _proof that... proof that the great Sir Lionel Frost _did _exist, and he was standing in front of her right then and there.

And that proof was all she needed from him to know that at last, he would start treating his partners as his equals.

With all that in mind, Adelina smiled at Lionel and finally gave him an answer: "I saw proof."

Lionel's expression brightened as he beamed at her. It had taken a long time to hear those words, but to hear them from her now made it worth the wait. All of the affections he held for her, all of the love and adoration he felt towards her– he couldn't hold it back any longer, now that he knew he'd proven himself to her.

Lionel leaned his head downwards towards Adelina's, leaning in for a kiss.

Adelina's mind and heart raced as Lionel's face came close towards hers. She felt a wave of heat rush over her body, while butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Her mind was screaming to put her hand up, to _stop_ his lips from touching hers while her heart was beating rapidly, saying _yes, let him._

On one hand, there were all of the mistakes he had made in the past and how their relationship ended on a rough note… but on the other, he had worked hard and proved his worth. He proved that he wasn't selfish, that he did care about Susan and her, that – that –

That he was still able to make her fall in love with him all over again.

He proved that despite everything, deep down, she still held affections towards him… feelings than ran deeper than just respect between travelling partners. He proved that he could still make her knees start buckling, her face burn hotter than a kettle on the stove, her heart flutter and yearn. His proof was enough for her to acknowledge that _yes,_ she still loved him.

Heart won over mind, and Adelina found herself leaning forward until their lips met. The kiss was sweet and tender, reminding her of the first one they'd shared. His lips were just as warm as they had been, all those years ago.

A soft sound escaped Lionel's throat as he wrapped his arms around Adelina's waist, pulling her closer to him. In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking the back his head as their eyes closed. It had been such a long time since they'd kissed, that the two had nearly forgotten the wonderful, pleasurable feelings it brought.

Susan noticed that a couple of folks– including some small children and their parents– were staring at the couple, so he quickly moved to block their view. This made a couple of the kids whine in protest, before their parents had to drag them away so that the couple could have their privacy.

They pulled away from the kiss to look at each other, their hearts both pounding as their eyes met.

"Turns out that the great Sir Lionel Frost isn't just good at investigating," Adelina remarked, smirking at him. "He's also great at kissing."

Lionel chuckled. "You aren't too bad yourself," he replied, winking at her. He pecked her lips again, before a thought suddenly came into his mind. "Adelina, would you like to join us?" he asked, pulling away. "On our next adventure, I mean."

"You want me to come with you two?" Adelina asked, surprised.

Lionel nodded. "Yes." He took her hands into his. "Won't you?"

She saw a look of hope and love twinkle in his eyes and it tugged at her heart, yet she knew she couldn't accept his offer for there was a different path she had to take on her own. "I'm afraid I can't," she sighed, shaking her head.

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "Wha- why?" he stammered.

"Don't get me wrong- you are a great man, Sir Lionel," she began, giving him a small smile, "but I deserve greater." She winked at him and stepped back. "It's time I went on my own adventure," she continued, looking at him. "Not for you..." Her eyes shifted to the ground. "Not for Aldous..." She looked at Susan. "Not even for you, Susan." She put her hand over her chest. "But for myself."

"I… I see," Lionel said slowly, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice as he nodded his head. "Well, I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

Adelina noticed his disappointment, though. "This doesn't mean I won't be writing letters," she added. "Or that this goodbye is forever."

Lionel brightened up at this. "So, does that mean you–?"

"When my adventure is complete," she interrupted, "I will join you two, but in the meantime, I will always write to you." She stepped closer towards him. "Until then, farewell, Sir Lionel."

With that, Adelina gave the investigator one last kiss, before pulling away and looking over to Susan. "And goodbye, Susan. May your new adventure be a grand one." She bowed her head in farewell, then stepped off the ship, down the wooden board.

Lionel and Susan watched as Adelina left, with the former putting his fingers to his lips. Despite feeling a little down about Adelina leaving on her own, Lionel felt a wave of joviality wash over as he took in the fact that she _kissed _him. She saw proof, accepted his kiss, technically said she liked him back and she was going to start writing letters to him again. Perhaps, this meant that somewhere in the future, their relationship could return to the way it had been, before he messed it all up.

Susan put his hat back on, then raised his brow as his eyes darted between Lionel and Adelina's disappearing form. "I can't believe you actually leaned in for a kiss back there," he said, sticking his tongue out and biting it as he chuckled. "I mean, I've been there before– well, no, I haven't, but I'd imagine I'd do the same too if my ex said something really positive about me."

Lionel frowned, his eyebrows furrowing at the sasquatch. "You saw the whole thing," he spoke defensively. "I wasn't the only one leaning in– she leaned in too and kissed back."

"I know," Susan said. "Which is why I had to try shielding a couple of kids' eyes, since we're in public…"

"There were people _watching_?"

"Well, some kids and their parents were passing by, and the kids were whining when their fathers and mothers ushered them off so you two could have your privacy and–"

"_Privacy_?" Lionel interrupted, his cheeks flushing at how that had been worded. "Good heavens, it was just a _kiss! _It's not like we were going to– like she and I would have– we– oh dear god." He buried his face in his hands.

Susan attempted to put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure they didn't mean it _that _way," he tried to assure him. "I think they just wanted the kids to not see the snogging."

"I should hope that's the case," Lionel said, looking up from his hands, his cheeks still flushed redder than a strawberry. With a huff, he picked up his cane and cleared his throat. "Anyway, come along, Susan, we best be heading back to the workplace."

The sasquatch rolled his eyes and followed his friend.

—

Lionel didn't usually dally on embarking on a new adventure, especially not the one that awaited him now – Atlantis, the lost underwater civilization. Just a moment ago, he'd ripped open a package containing the clue to his and Susan's latest discovery and would have ran out of the door with it, had it not been for the postal boy appearing with a letter in hand, stating: "A letter for Sir Lionel Frost, from a miss Adelina Fortnight."

In that second, Lionel took the letter, dashed back into the house and tore open the envelope. He held the letter up carefully and read the letter, admiring the elegant handwriting.

_Dear Lionel,_

_You wouldn't believe all the glorious things I've seen since I've started my adventure. The other night, I was in Colombia near Lake Tota, when I saw this creature… it seemed like a whale at first, but then I saw its head…_

Right by the letter was an illustration of a fish with a black head like an ox, larger than a whale.

_Its head and entire body was that of a pitch black monster. It wasn't like any other water-dwelling creature I've seen before._

_I talked to a couple of natives about it and while some told me that it is descended from a divine being, others have said that the creature is evil and inhabits its depths in dwellings and that I'm one of the few who've dared to go to it. Apparently, there's this popular belief that the lake is enchanted, but I say it's a superstition._

_I've decided that I'm going to find out more about this creature, and see for myself if what they say about it is true._

_Perhaps, if I do make a larger discovery, I could send you more pictures? I know that you _love _mythical creatures, so why not have a few small gifts to make up for all the photos you've lost?_

"Oh, I'd like that," Lionel said aloud, smiling at the very thought. For all of his past failures in taking pictures of mythical creatures, he'd have photos of monsters from Adelina's travels in place of them all. It was a perfect idea.

He continued reading the last two paragraphs.

_Speaking of mythical creatures, how are your investigations going? I can only imagine you and Susan are halfway across the world, deep within some forest… maybe in Ireland, maybe in China – who knows? All I do know is that you're out there, searching some hidden creature or society, cameras ready as you try looking for proof and evidence… and I'm happy for you. I'm glad you're going on your own adventures, not for some good-for-nothing cabrón, but for yourself and Susan._

_I cannot wait for when the day I join you two will come. I can only imagine all of the fun and joy we'll have when it does, but until then, we at least have our letters._

"That we do," he mumbled to himself, nodding his head.

_I give you my best regards,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Adelina_

Before Lionel could put the letter away though, something at the bottom of the paper caught his eye.

_P.S.: I didn't say this before on the boat, so I'll say it now here…_

_I love you._

Lionel reread those last three words over and over again, his heart almost stopping.

After taking a good look and making sure he read those words correctly, a grin made its way across his face and went to look for a pen and a piece of paper. Perhaps, it wouldn't hurt to dally just a little bit- not when there was a letter to be written.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it for this one-shot! Again, I hope you guys liked it despite it not being of the highest quality, and don't be afraid to comment and let me know what you think. I love hearing from other people. :D**

**I'm also on under the same pen name on ao3, and on instagram as astronomicalistic in case there's any fellow Laika fans/shippers there too. It's empty, I know, but I swear I'll put some content up when I can ahahaha**

**Until then, I hope you all have a good day! **


End file.
